Untold Truth's
by Hidan'sLoyalGirl
Summary: Lies. On a simple retrieval mission, Sakura was knocked in the head to hard resulting in a coma. Missing for a week, Sakura's back in Konoha with the memory of a different childhood, and village. Along with a different inner. With everything going on, Sasuke return's to boot, and a few days later a man whom may be a monster from Sakura's past returning to haunt her, appears.
1. Chapter 1

_There the girl sat, alone with tears trailing down her face leaving blazing trails in their wake. _

_Eyes the color of Ember, now soulless and hollow from years of constant restraint of untold true feelings. Her head hung low, cherry blossom pink hair acting as a shield from unwanted eyes._

_There the world in front of her went, unbeknownst to all the true horror that lies in her memories, dreams, and mind._

_A past written like a story on paper, with lies hidden around every corner. _

_Her true past has finally become known to her. _

_This poor cherry blossom child._

**(4 years old)**

"Tasukete!"

A young child turned her head in the direction of the voice, feeling the familiar pull in her chest to help someone in need.

"No!" A tug at her wrist brought her attention back to what was going on in front of her. "We must keep moving." The voice of her older brother, Ryo, soothed her fast-paced heart slightly.

"Where is daddy?"

No answer was given to the small child. Figuring he didn't hear her, she asked again, louder this time. But what she was given in return she did not expect, frightened her even.

"_Shut up!_" He hissed out between his teeth. "_Do not speak, do not make any noise. If we are heard, we die. So stay quiet and keep up._" His voice was low and harsh. Something she had never heard before. She felt the sudden urge to cry, but knew she would only hear his scary voice and be met with his intense glare if she did so.

The tug on her wrist brought her stationary feet to motion. She could hear the pleas for help and smell burning flesh and blood. It was so powerful it made her want to vomit.

Tears stung her eyes because of the smoke when Ryo suddenly let go of her hand.

"Ryo?" Her voice small and timid, coming out as a whisper, hoping he wouldn't get mad at her again.

Her brother looked back at her. "Keep up." And keep up she tried, but with people running around everywhere, the smoke and fire burned her eyes, flashes of jutsu like lighting blinded her slightly.

She rubbed her small fists against her eyes to clear them. When she looked again, she saw Ryo quickly disappearing from her sight.

"R-Ryo?" Her small voice called out and cracked from inhalation of smoke.

Someone stepped in her path, blocking her view of her already barely seen brother. When she looked up, she saw the eyes of a cold heartless killer for the first time. And in her heart, she just knew that she was going to be his next victim; that he would kill her without care then move on to the next person who was I'll- fated enough to step into his path, or his theirs.

She couldn't be quiet anymore. She couldn't hold back the burning in her chest; the urge was just too great.

"Ryo!" Her shrill voice rang above the chaos, echoing in the ears of everyone around her, which wasn't many. The man in front of her sneered, his eyes sparkling with joy for a soon to be kill of an innocent child. Oh how the man loved when they screamed and cried.

The streets were littered with corpses, no longer swelling with running people.

The little girl's eye's frantically looked around for any sign of movement, for any sign of her brother.

_**He left you**__._

The girl shook her head. _No!_

_**He left you all alone. Saw you as a burden so he let go of your hand.**_

_No! Ryo is my big brother, my only sibling; he would never leave me alone!_

_**Then why didn't he turn back to see if you were still there? Not once did he look back.**_

_He trusted me to keep up with him! It's all my fault!_

_**He was TRYING to lose you.**_

_No! He wouldn't do that!_

_**Why didn't he turn back when you yelled his name?**_

_He didn't hear me._

_**Everyone heard you. He left you alone, he doesn't love you, he saw you as a burden, a piece of trash. He chose his live over yours, humans are selfish and only care about themselves. Nevertheless, do not worry dear Cherry Blossom child, I will always be here for you, always reminding you of your brothers deceit. **_

The child screamed in agony, she could feel her heart shattering to pieces and cutting her up inside. The voice inside her head rang true. She was unloved and unwanted. She was trash. Her brother walked away from her and left her alone.

He abandoned her.

The man in front of the child smirked, thinking the child was screaming because of him. It brought a sickly sweet taste to his mouth, he could practically feel the child's innocent blood staining his hands and body.

The man grabbed a fistful of the child's pink tresses.

Such an odd color for hair, never had he seen it in all his years. He just knew that this kill would be one of the best.

The child had stopped her screaming. Her body went limp so he was simply dragging her along the ground. Rocks, broken glass, and the like scratched and tore into her soft flesh, but she did not feel it, she did not feel any pain except for the excruciating one in her chest where her heart used to be.

The man looked down at the girl with a frown present on his face. "Why aren't you screaming and crying for your precious _Ryo_?" He sneered at her.

The child's eyes, which used to be full of love and trust, were now hollow and dull. The emerald no longer shining, the only person left in her life she could trust had put out the fire.

She turned her dead gaze upon the man. A shiver ran down his spine at the look.

"I have been abandoned. I am trash. A useless burden. _Ryo," _her voice hissed out "I do not know anybody by that name."

The man didn't know what to say. For once in his life, he was speechless. The look in her eyes tore at something in his chest that he thought he had lost a long time ago.

With a growl, the man smashed the child's face into the brick wall next to them.

Not even a breath was released from her. It made him angry, oh so very angry. This child should be begging for mercy, not making him _feel._

He pulled her face away and noticed briefly that her nose was dripping blood, probably broken, before doing it again. After the third time, he threw her to the ground. He kicked her repeatedly.

"Die!" He yelled at the girl. This girl who made him _feel,_ this little girl who had innocence written all over her. This girl that had never felt any type of pain, who now had a hollow look to her eye from one betrayal.

The child couldn't move. The pain in her chest outweighed the physical pain but nonetheless the pain was still there and it was excruciating. Her nose tingled, as did the rest of her body.

She felt broken, battered, and betrayed. Ironic how that's exactly what she was.

Distantly she heard the sound of shouting and commotion, but paid it no mind. She could feel herself growing colder, and more tired. Darkness outlined her vision and was slowly creeping inwards till it consumed her sight.

As the noise pounded in her ears, she could no longer feel her body. Her mind was shutting down little by little. She could feel herself on the edge of death, and she welcomed it with open arms.

…..

….

_**Hei! What do you think you're doing? You're not dying just yet little girl. I still have plans in store for you. So get up! **_

The voice was distant and slightly distorted but she heard it.

_No. Leave me alone and let me die in peace._

She could hear the echoing of a laugh in her mind.

_**Die? No, you can't die. Don't you want to get revenge on your brother for abandoning you? He's still alive you know. Out there, living, while you're wasting away on this dirty alley floor.**_

A shock when through her body, the first thing she's felt for awhile.

_**If you're not getting up, then I'm taking control of this parade.**_

It wasn't something the child could describe; the feeling of her being pushed out of her mind into the recess while something else took over.

She couldn't remember much beside screaming, a lot of screaming could be heard. Also the color red was something that stuck out, but she never understood why.

When she awoke, she was in the forest by a village and surrounded by ninja. Her wounds we still severe but not as bad as they had been, they were healed enough to where she wouldn't die within a day or two.

She remembered meeting an old man that smoked a pipe. He was very kind but kindness meant nothing to her. For when the people of that village looked into that little girls eyes, all they saw were dark pits of emerald, forever scared by what had happened to her and what she had seen.

She knew she shouldn't trust anyone, but young age comes with nativity. She couldn't help but take the old man's hand while he led her down to a dark place. While he strapped her to a chair and told her everything would be alright, they were just going to make the bad things go away.

And they did. They erased all of her memories and replaced them with new ones; putting into her a fake child hood, fake parents, and fake love and trust.

With a new last name, some tweaks in the files, the girl was born and raised in the village.

Helping her grow up as an Uchiha fan girl, one whom had never been hurt, lonely, or had to suffer the pain of losing someone in her life. No, she was the picture perfect girl, in her picture perfect family.

The image of Konoha pride.

That little girl's name, was Sakura.

Weeeeell, I hope you enjoyed that little slice of awesomeness if I do say so myself (Which I don't, my friend said it.) Hehe! Please Review, it would be sooooooooooooo helpful to know if anyone likes my story or not, so then I can have motivation to go onto chapter 2! *Lee and Gai thumbs up, along with a flashing smile.*

Ali~


	2. Chapter 2

Chaaaapter 2 of Untold Truths is up! I got a comment and it motivated me to write more in place of doing my backpack full of homework. J Hope you enjoy living someone else's life instead of your own through stories, I know I do.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, though if I did, Sasuke wouldn't be named Sasuke but Sasu-ass, and Sakura would annoy Sasu-ass by being a fangirl of his awesome brother instead of him.

* * *

Entering through the village gates felt like the first time Sakura had ever left, going on to unknown ground. Even though she was, supposedly, born here, she didn't feel like she belonged anymore, she never really did in the first place.

Like usual Sakura walked through the gates of the village, back from her month long mission in Mist to retrieve a scroll from the Mizukage. She waved at the gate guards briefly before setting her course on the Hokage tower.

Though just like everything else in her life, it didn't go according to plan.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura stops mid step and turns on her heel. Placing a fake smile on her face that Sai would be jealous of; she turned to her best friend and waited for him to skid to a stop in front of her.

"You won't… guess…. Who came back…. While you…. Were gone." Naruto pants out then beams at her. It made her feel a bit guilty for the fake smile currently on her face.

"Who Naruto?" Sakura lightens her face up a bit, smile becoming a bit more genuine. She could always count on her best friend, even if just presence alone, to brighten her up in some way or another.

"Guess!"

Sakura puts her pointer finger to her chin and looks up at the sky. "I don't know Naruto, I haven't been here for a month, so I don't know whose left."

Naruto chuckles. "It's Sasuke Teme! He came back two weeks ago. He's already gone through his trial and stuff. Tsunade Baa-baa was pretty harsh with it, I mean they took his Sharingan away for a while, also he can't leave the village for a year plus also having to be watched 24/7."

Sakura showed no emotion on the outside. "Is that so. Good for you Naruto." Her voice was tight. Trying to hold back what she really wanted to say. "Look, I have to go report my mission to Tsunade-sama, so I'll see you later, yeah?"

Naruto nodded his head quickly. "Yeah! We can go eat ramen, and I'll bring Sasuke Teme along. See you then Sakura-chan!" He turned around and ran off, leaving an even more moody Sakura behind.

_Why did he have to tell me HE was back? Why did HE even come back anyways? We were better off with him out of the village and off our team anyways._

Sakura stomped the rest of the way to the Hokage tower. Once outside Tsunade's door, without knocking, Sakura walked in.

Tsunade was doing paper work at her desk, a very rare sight to see, when Sakura burst in. Sparing her a glance, the Hokage instantly knew something was up so she set down her pen and leaned back in her chair.

"Tsunade, I have a couple of things I need to tell you along with some questions."

Tsunade nodded her head and waved for her to continue.

"The scroll retrieval was a success, but on the way back to the village, I was attacked by some unknown ninja. I ended up being hit in the head pretty badly, I was out cold for two days straight. I was lucky the ninja weren't after the scroll but just looking for trouble. During those two days, something happened. Something so big that it has now caused me to doubt my birthplace here in the village."

Tsunade was quiet for a while. Just staring at her student, before she sighed "I was wondering when you were going to remember."

Sakura opened her mouth to speak but Tsunade raised her hand to silence her, and then rose from her seat behind the large desk. The Hokage walked up to the wall on Sakura's right and ran her hand over a random place on it. It glowed for a moment before a pop resounded throughout the room. Sakura couldn't see what was on the wall but after a moment of Tsunade rummaging around in something it sounded like, another pop was heard. When Tsunade moved away from the wall, it was bare. However, in her hands was a thick and old looking book.

"This journal has been passed down through the Hokage's. It holds secrets that aren't safe enough to be put in the archive's where one would think they would be. You, Sakura, are mentioned in this book of secrets."

Sakura's eye's widened.

"It doesn't say much about the village you were from previously except that it was wiped out. It only goes into detail about how and when they found you, and what their decision on the matter was, and how they decided to act accordingly." Tsunade stops fiddling with the book and looks up at Sakura. "Sakura, I'm guessing that you got some memories back of your true childhood and parents. I know this may come as a shock to you, but I ask that you do not blame the third for his actions. According to the book, you were mute and acted like a doll. You wouldn't eat, or sleep, and sometimes you would randomly start screaming, and begging people to kill you. The only way for you to enjoy life, was to wipe your memories."

Sakura sank into the chair opposite the desk. She couldn't believe it. Everything she ever thought to be true were lies, lie's, and more lies. Her true parents were dead while her fake ones were alive and happy at home. She did have a brother and wasn't an only child like she thought.

Sakura froze. Some memories that she remembered of that night came rushing back.

_I have a brother. Ha! My so called brother abandoned me in the middle of a massacre to save his own pathetic life. _

**_Exactly, and that is why you should kill him._**

Sakura jumped slightly. Surprised.

_Inner?_

**_Yes, tis me, your lowly Inner, only upgraded to a better version._**

Sakura fought a smile. She hadn't heard from her Inner in years. But this Inner didn't sound like her old one, it sounded like the one from her childhood that kept her from death. Sakura didn't mind, she liked this Inner better anyways.

"Sakura, it's your choice whether you stay in the village and stay as you are, or to leave and find the answers to your past." Tsunade sighed "I see you as a daughter, and no matter what you choose, that will never change."

Tsunade smiles at Sakura, a smile that tugged at her heart. It was like she knew what choice Sakura was going to choose.

Thinking it over for a moment, Sakura opened her mouth "I think," Sakura shook her head "No, I know that I want to uncover more of my past. I haven't regained all of my memories and I would like to, but this village is the village that I have spent most of my life in. The memories in this village take up more room in my mind than those of when I was young."

Tsunade's eyes and face brightened.

"But," Her face fell slightly "The few scenes that I have recovered have risen to many questions in my head, along with the feelings." Sakura take's a deep breath and looks Tsunade in the eye "What I'm asking lady Tsunade, is that I be able to choose both options. Still live in this village but leave on missions to uncover my past."

Silence cast its shadow upon the room and Sakura fidgeted with nervousness in her seat, but kept eye contact with the Hokage.

The big breasted lady in front of her suddenly heaved a heavy sigh. "Alright, I agree. Besides, I doubt the council would have liked me kicking out my former student who has far since surpassed me." She smiles at Sakura "Now get out of here! I'll send you out on your first mission in a month, but until then I want you to find out all that you can from the library and the archives. I give you full access to them."

Sakura smiles and bows before exiting the Hokage Tower. With a skip to her step, Sakura walks down the road.

**_Don't get too excited. Don't forget about the dinner with Naruto and Sasu-ass._**

Sakura doesn't jump at the voice. It's kind of like having her old Inner back from when she was younger. Except now it's like someone else is in her mind talking to her.

The words of her Inner finally registered and Sakura's steps became slower and slower. Dreading the dinner, Sakura was horrified to see that she was now standing outside Ichiraku. Without her even meaning to, Sakura had instantly skipped over here, and before she knew it, she had arrived.

"Sakura-chan! You arrived early!" Naruto yelled at her from down the street. Sakura turns slowly and looks over at Naruto, in all his orange jumpsuit glory. But what really caught her attention was the obviously brooding Uchiha behind him dressed in dark clothing.

"Ohayo Naruto." Sakura smile's and waves; covering up her hatred and disgust for the _boy _behind him. Naruto like always is oblivious to everything so he didn't notice the way she glared at the Uchiha before smiling at him. The Uchiha to absorbed in his own ego didn't notice either.

At least, that's what Sakura presumed he was too caught up in to even look up.

Naruto leads the way into the Ramen shop, then Sakura, then Sasuke. They all sat down at a table with Naruto and Sasuke facing her on the other side.

"So how did your mission report go Sakura? I heard you were about a week late in returning. Did something happen?" Totally Naruto like, he spout off question after question without even giving the person time to answer.

Sakura sighs and slumps in her chair a little bit. "The mission report went fine, as did the mission. Just some setbacks with rogue ninja is all, but other than that, it was fine." Sakura's eyes glanced briefly at the Uchiha. She wasn't expecting to meet his eyes, and when she did, she instantly glared then looked away.

Naruto 'Hmmmmed'. He opened his mouth to say something else when a waitress came up to us and asked for our orders. After ordering and left alone once again Naruto suddenly smiled really widely. Sasu-ass glanced at him warily.

"Isn't this just like old times? Except Kakashi-sensei isn't with us, but as soon as he gets back from his mission then we will all come here again and be a team again! Believe it!"

Surprisingly, Sakura was the one who snorted. Sasu-ass and Naruto looked at her. "Naruto, if it were just you, Kakashi, Sai, and I then I would come to your team get together seeing as we are an actual team. But if he," Sakura points at Sasuke "Is going to be there, then count me out. He quit this team the moment he walked out those gates six years ago. Sai is his replacement and is the fourth member of our team. Uchiha over here isn't anymore." Sakura leaned back in her chair and folded her arms across her chest.

Naruto stared at the pinkette wide eyed while Sasuke just stared at her with a blank expression.

"Sakura- Chan, how can you say that?! Sasuke is and always will be a part of team 7-"

"What about Sai?" She cut in.

"Sai is also a part of team 7, we can have a team of five. More the merrier."

Sakura sighs. "Naruto, you do understand that Sasuke abandoned us, ran away from us, tried to kill us and was very close several times, called bonds a weakness, friends useless and a waste of his time, allied with Orochimaru, and has killed innocent people for the gain of power. How can you forgive him after all he has done, after all the hardships and pain he has put us through, that he has put _you _through? Naruto you are like a very dear brother to me and after all the pain I have seen go through your eyes because of this," Sakura pauses to find an appropriate word but finally decides against it "This stupid asshole who wouldn't know the true meaning of loyalty and friendship if it bit him in the ass, I can't watch him do it anymore. " Sakura looks at Sasuke with pure unfathomable hatred in her eyes "I hate you with all of my being and will never forgive you for what you have put Naruto and this village through." Sakura stands suddenly and slams her hands on the table, causing a crack to run through it. Naruto stared wide eyed and mouth agape while Sasuke stared at her with an emotion in his eyes that she couldn't place.

Sakura stomps her out of Ichiraku and heads home.

_I hate Sasuke! I hate him so much!_

**_Then get revenge. Get revenge on him for what he has done to you and your family. Make him feel the pain he has caused everyone around you, along with the pain that he caused your heart years ago._**

Sakura walks into her house. _But how? How do I get revenge on a person who shows absolutely no emotions, and is attached to nothing?_

**_Easy. Beat him at his own game._**

_And that would be?_

**_Kill his brother before he does._**

Sakura stopped mid undressing. _Kill his brother? Are you crazy? I'm not strong enough to even get close to Itachi, let alone kill him._

**_When researching about your past you'll find something very interesting among the rubble of your clan. Plus, while out on missions, not only ask about your clan, but about Itachi Uchiha as well._**

Sakura strips down and gets into the shower, thinking over what her Inner said to her. It was a pretty good idea, Sakura just didn't know if what she finds among the rubble of her clan will be enough against THE Itachi Uchiha.

_I'll think about it. _Was Sakura's last thought on it before going about her business in the shower, then going to bed.


End file.
